


Lolita

by euriels



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bev Is Manipulative, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gore, Gross Men Of Derry, He Teaches Her The Ropes, I Have A Migraine Y’all, In An Adorable Murderous Type Of Way, Other, Pennywise Is Like A...Father To Beverly, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriels/pseuds/euriels
Summary: Beverly Marsh is very well aware of the affect that she has on the males of Derry, Maine.Honestly, things were never meant to go this far, but the deaths that occur are very little to her in the grand scheme of things.





	1. Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story contains STRONG pedophiliac vibes from old perverse men.

A young girl is leaning against the side of the towns local diner, a red lollipop hanging out of the side of her mouth. 

An older man, presumably in his twenties, makes a bee-line in her direction. 

A devious smirk expands across her rosy cheeks, and the sound of tinkling bells could be heard in the distance. 

_Play?_

The girl crunches down on the lollipop, throws the stick into nearby bushes, and rearranges her top. 

“Play.” 


	2. My Old Man Is A Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Marsh is bored with her father. 
> 
> The Voice gives her the needed...encouragement.
> 
>  
> 
> [WARNING: this story — meaning every chapter — will contain gross pedophiliac tones from gross perverse men. ]

 

* * *

Beverly Marsh watched with narrowed eyes as her father, Al Marsh, made his way towards her.

He and Beverly had a particularly explosive disagreement —Beverly won, she always did—and it seemed that after three days of total ignorance and impassiveness on Beverly’s part, Al Marsh had reached his limit. 

_He comes bearing gifts_

Beverly hid a smirk, forced a sad look into her eyes, and bashfully glanced up at her father through her eyelashes.

“Bevvie,” He began,” you know I love you.”

Beverly shuffled her feet.

Did she?

”Bevvie,” he tried again, voice undoubtedly a whine now,” don’t ignore me. I brought you a gift.”

She looked up, excitement sparking to life inside her.

Her father held up a bracelet, cheap and expendable. Just like his so-called ‘love’.

“You like it. Don’t you, Bevvie,” he asks.

It’s a demand not a question and Beverly answers in turn.

She takes the charm from him, slowly, it was all about the pretense, before responding.

”No, daddy,” She answered.

* * *

 

New bruises appear on Beverly’s small form that night. 

She hums as he cries and begs for her forgiveness.

_Bevvie. Bevvie. Bevvie. Bevvie._

Her name is like a prayer.

But she is no God, and her answer is not his salvation. 

* * *

 

Al Marsh catches Beverly looking down the drain, a peculiar glance in her eyes. 

“Sometimes, I worry about you, Bevvie, sometimes I worry a lot.” He’d say.

When Beverly smiles, it’s all teeth, less affection, and full of ice.

”I’m fine, daddy.” 

Was she?

* * *

 

Beverly skins her knee running from him under the pretense of a harmless game of tag.

He fussed and fumbles over her.

Pressing and pushing.

”Are you okay, Bevvie?”

Is she?

She can’t answer him. He answers for her. 

“Of course you are,” he smiles, self-righteous and glorious,” daddy’s here. Of course you’re alright.”

She remains quiet, the voices get louder anyway. And if the light bulb above them mysteriously shatters, well: accidents happen. 

* * *

 

Beverly is making dinner when Al Marsh strikes her with the back of a frying pan. 

Shes holding a knife, slicing vegetables, when a flash of black enters her vision and slams against her right cheek.

”Don’t ever let me catch you with those boys again, Bevvie.” He speaks to her calmly. Like it’s a reprimand and not abuse. 

“Do they know that you’re  **my girl**?”

Beverly wants to take the knife and slit his throat. 

She wants to make him bleed.

* * *

 

_Do it, Beverly._

_It’ll look so pretty._

_p l a yyy       Kill him._

_He made you hurt._

_Give it back to him._

_death_

_blood              p l a y_

_scum_

_KILL HIM!!_

* * *

Beverly Marsh stands over her father, a shadow morphs and slinks behind her.

Defeat is a bitter pill to swallow.

So is death, but, it doesn’t really feel like anything.

“You did a bad thing, daddy,” Beverly snarks, blood splatters across her face like a messy canvas.

His eyes are wide and he’s screaming. 

_are you still my girl?_

Later on in the autopsy, they’d be horrified to discover that the mans genitalia has been cut off and shoved down his throat.

_be careful, bevvie_

His hands are gone. He’s missing both of his legs. They appear to have been bitten off.

_i worry about you_

His chest appears to have been ripped open. Guts exposed to all horrified eyes.

_you know i love you_

His heart is gone, too.

”Dear God,” they’ll scream.

But Beverly and Pennywise will have to disagree.

There is no God here. 

But they’ll  **float** all the same. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below who should be next.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the movie ‘Lolita’ and Lana Del Rey’s song “Off To The Races”.  
> I own neither.
> 
> P.S: I have tons of stories to update (sorry!) I promise they arent abandoned...this just came to me and I had to write it.


End file.
